


Starlight

by whisper_roar



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_roar/pseuds/whisper_roar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniil and Jean-Eric spend a night star-gazing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorythebrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorythebrown/gifts).



> Sorry this is un-betad and only just fits the theme. :(  
> I hope you like it anyway! <3

“Come on,” Jean-Eric says, leaning on the door frame of the cabin they’re borrowing from Jean-Eric’s aunt and uncle in the middle of the French countryside. His hair’s curling at the ends, freshly showered after a day spent at a beautiful, quiet beach. Daniil had expected him in his pyjamas, but for some reason, Jean-Eric is fully dressed, pulling a beanie over his still damp hair.  
“What?”  
“I have a surprise for you,” he says, blushing a little, and holds out Daniil’s warmest coat. “But it’s outside.”  
Daniil sighs, and heaves himself off the sofa (more effort than it’s ever been, as of late. Life is tough right now, and he’s constantly surprised and upset by how much his race life is seeping into his everyday life), tucking himself into his coat and smiling as Jean-Eric wraps one of his scarves around his neck. He tucks his nose into it, as Jean-Eric leads him out to the car (pre-warmed, even though the night isn’t that cold), breathes in the familiar, calming scent. “Where are we going?” he asks, once Jean-Eric pulls out of their drive, radio on low between them. He turns in his seat to watch Jean-Eric as he drives, the way his fingers wrap around the steering wheel, the way he bites his lip a little, when he’s checking if he can pull out from a junction yet. Jean-Eric glances at him too, between watching the road, shakes his head in answer.  
“Surprise,” he repeats, and laughs as Daniil pouts. “No, I am immune to that face!” he exclaims, as Dany widens his eyes, deliberate slow blinks. “Please? Let me leave it a surprise. We’ll be there soon,” he promises, and Daniil nods, turns back to watch country lanes unfold in front of the car’s sweeping headlights, startles along with Jean-Eric as an owl flies across their path. He does indeed pull into a gravel car park five minutes later, the stones crunching beneath their tyres and shoes, when they clamber out. Jean-Eric, once again, knows where he’s going, takes Dany’s hand and leads him down a little track, up to a lookout point, turns their torch off when they get there.  
“Let your eyes adjust,” he says, sliding his arms round Daniil’s back, pulling him close and brushing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. Beneath them, waves topple onto a wind-kissed shore, moon and stars reflecting onto a velvet blue sea. The longer Daniil looks, the more stars appear, twinkling above them in never-ending patterns. Daniil breathes a sigh into Jean-Eric’s shoulder, ducking a little to fit properly against. He wants to feel small and cared for, and like it’s not just him against the world, and Jean-Eric knows how to make him feel that way. He does care for him, Daniil knows, knows by the nights Jean-Eric spent nearly rocking him to sleep when it got really bad, when admitting it to anyone else would be failure but not to Jean-Eric.  
“There,” Jean-Eric points, Daniil follows and smiles. A shooting star. “Make a wish,” he whispers, watches Daniil close his eyes and make his wish, and takes Daniil’s hands.  
“Jean-“ Daniil starts, and feels more than sees Jean-Eric drop to one knee in front of him. The moon is vibrant, lights him up in shades of grey, makes him ethereal and even more beautiful than he already is.  
“I’ll tell you my wish. I wished that we could be together, forever, and that we could tell whoever we liked without fear of judgement. So, Daniil, will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Jean-Eric sounds so very nervous, and Daniil can’t speak. There are words stuck in his throat, and tears tumbling free instead, and Jean-Eric panics, seeing those tears glinting. “Dany?”  
“No, no, I mean, yes, of course yes, yes!” he yells, tugs at Jean-Eric’s hand and nearly knocks the simple ring out of his hand before Jean-Eric can carefully slide it onto his finger.  
“Je t’aime,” Jean-Eric whispers, kisses him again and again and again, tears of his own falling now. Daniil laughs into his mouth, and points to another star falling through the sky.  
“I wish that you will always know exactly how much I love you,”


End file.
